


Fuck it I love you

by Its_a_yoke



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Come Marking, FaceFucking, M/M, Morning Sex, No Lube, PWP, Riding, Smut, cuming on someones chest :'), eh lando is a little shit (but a rich one)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: “Come on, do it. I am a big boy and I can handle it,” Kevin said with a determined voice as he started stroking Nico’s hard cock.“Fine,” Nico said before leaning in to kiss Kevin again. “We will see what a big boy you are,” Nico smirked.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Lando Norris & George Russell, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Fuck it I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> dedicated to a _lovely_ anon that sent me an ask with **"well you could write a kevin / nico fanfic"** and it made me laugh. 
> 
> honestly this was supposed to be a cute thing but my braincell was like no<3 lets make it porn
> 
> _min prinsesse = my princess  
>  min skat = my treasure, honey, sweetie _
> 
> ENJOY

“This is horrific,” George whispered to Alex and Lando.

“Now I see why Dan paid us 50€ each so we switch rooms with them. We really thought we were winning with this,” Lando groaned and buried his face into the crook of George’s neck.

The entire grid was on holidays together in Italy. They all rented a big cabin and were spending a week there. Even though the cabin was big enough to host 20 people they still needed to share some of the rooms.

To make it fair and fun they all randomly picked out names out of a hat to see who ended up with who. At the end, they all switched the little papers so that the couples could stay together anyway. 

Seb and Lewis made sure that everyone understood that the house was a “no fucking zone” but then they quickly changed it to “the whole property is no fucking zone” after they heard Daniel mumbled that not fucking in the house was no problem.

Everyone was happy with the living situations, so they all made their way to their rooms. Well everyone but Nico and Kevin. 

Nico protested when he got paired with Kevin immediately, but as the only two single people on the grid they had to sleep together in one bed. Seb and Lewis explained to them that there was no other way. Daniel laughed at him, but his laugh was cut short when he saw Max and he got to share the room with them. 

Daniel made his way to the rookies and proposed to pay them if they could switch their rooms. Lando, Alex and George fell for it without asking any questions, they were happy to be together and even make money off it. 

They should have suspected there was something more into it if Max was willing to share a room with Charles (and Pierre). 

Now they were all stuck in one room with a loudly snoring Nico and none of them could sleep at all.

“How is Kevin sleeping next to him?” Alex asked in disbelief. 

“Easy, they fuck. He is used to it,” Lando looked at them. 

“Ah, watch the language,” Alex squeaked, and George looked at Lando sharply. 

“Stop it. You know I am right. They sleep together, so of course Kevin would be used to it,” Lando told them with a knowing look. 

“They hate each other. They can’t even be together in one room without getting into a fight,” Alex laughed and shook his head. 

“Ah, shut up, both of you. I want to sleep so let’s go to Lewis. I am sure he will let us sleep over somewhere,” George said as Lando started mumbling something about foreplay. 

So, the three of them quickly left the room after a last glance at a peacefully sleeping Kevin.

*** 

Kevin was the first one to wake up in the morning. He looked over at Nico who was still snoring softly and smiled under his breath. He quickly panicked as he felt Nico’s arms tighten their hold on him, but when he looked over the other bed it was empty, so he relaxed again.

“Where are the kids?” Nico rasped out hoarsely, snuggling closely to Kevin who just smiled softly. 

“You probably annoyed them with your loud snores,” Kevin giggled. 

“What do you mean? I am a very peaceful sleeper and sleeping with me is always a pleasure,” Nico purred into Kevin’s ear, Kevin giggled a little as Nico’s warm breath sent tingles down his body.

“It is not. You are so fucking loud. You are just lucky I am used to it by now,” Kevin exclaimed and tried to wiggle out of Nico’s hold, but Nico did not let him. 

“Oh, I will show you who is loud,” Nico said as he quickly maneured on top of Kevin. 

Before Kevin could protest or stop him Nico attacked his lips with his. Kevin didn’t even try to fight him then, he just melted right under him. Kevin pressed his body against Nico's. Both of them were wide awake now.

After a while Nico moved his lips to Kevin’s neck where he lightly started to suck at his pulse point while he grinded their clothed half-hard dicks together. Kevin's hands were dancing around Nico’s back muscles, enjoying the skin on skin feeling.

Nico came back up and slipped his tongue right back into Kevin’s mouth. Kevin just sighed at the feeling and opened his legs wider, granting Nico a better angle to rub their dicks together. 

“Do you have any lube?” Nico murmured against Kevin’s lips. Kevin parted breathlessly and looked at him. 

“No,” he groaned out. “It is not like I expected to have any free time with you this week,” Kevin whined and looked up at Nico. 

“Okey, well we can just-” Nico was just about to propose that they could get away with a quick hand job when Kevin stopped him. 

“Use spit,” Kevin blurred out. 

“What?” Nico asked in surprise as Kevin was already getting rid of their boxers. 

“Use your spit,” Kevin said in a duh tone as he looked up at him.

“Okay,” Nico said, not really convinced. 

“Come on, do it. I am a big boy and I can handle it,” Kevin said with a determined voice as he started stroking Nico’s hard cock. 

“Fine,” Nico said before leaning in to kiss Kevin again. “We will see what a big boy you are,” Nico smirked.

He kept making eye contact with Kevin as he slipped three fingers into his mouth. He made a show of it, making sure Kevin could see how his tongue is wetting and licking them. The smaller man could only watch him in awe, forgetting how breathing works. 

Nico released the fingers with a loud pop as he smirked down at Kevin. His other hand was kneading Kevin’s ass as he looked at Kevin’s cock that was leaking precum against his belly. Kevin was busy staring into Nico’s eyes that he didn’t even notice the German’s fingers nearing his ass. 

Kevin grunted loudly as he felt two fingers harshly slip into his butthole. 

“Maybe one fucking finger first would be enough next time, " he growled angrily once the pain subdued. 

“Well, you are a big boy, aren’t you?” Nico asked in challenge. Kevin looked like he was about to snap something back, but it just turned into a low moan as Nico started moving his fingers. 

Kevin clenched the bedsheets in his hands as he tried to breathe through the initial stretch. Soon enough he was able to calm down a bit and let his body relax. Nico immediately reached to hit his prostate with his long fingers and Kevin turned into a moaning mess. 

“Come on, I know you can be louder than that. Let them hear what you got,” Nico murmured as he worked those two fingers in Kevin’s ass. 

“Fuck you,” Kevin said through clenched teeth as he tried to keep his groans in. 

“Now, now. That is not nice, min prinsesse,” Nico teased as he added another finger. The stretch of three fingers finally made Kevin moan deeply as he arched his back. “That is more like it,” Nico praised him smugly as he leaned in and gave Kevin a quick kiss. Kevin quickly brought his hands to Nico’s hair as he deepened the kiss, trying to cover up the moaning mess he was. 

Nico continued kissing Kevin as he took his fingers out. Kevin groaned into his mouth at the emptiness. Nico then pulled away and sat up. He smirked at Kevin as he crawled his way towards the top of the Dane’s head. 

He slowly straddled Kevin’s neck, making sure the smaller man was comfortable. Kevin wanted to look up, but Nico’s hard cock was blocking the view, his own cock was twitching at the sight. 

“Open up,” was all Nico said, too eager to care. Kevin opened his mouth and Nico fucked into it immediately, not hesitating at all. Kevin’s eyes teared up as Nico’s cock hit that back of his throat. “God, I love that you have no gag reflex,” Nico groaned as he threw his head back. 

He fucked into Kevin’s face a few times, one of his hands tangled in his soft hair as he guided him. Once he was sure his cock was all wet and ready, he made his back in between Kevin’s legs. 

Nico stared the Dane down. Kevin was breathing heavily, his eyes were watering and his mouth was glossy with spit. His chest was shining because of the small layer of sweat and Nico smiled to himself smugly.

“Gorgeous,” Nico whispered.

“Just fuck me already,” Kevin whined and threw his legs around Nico’s hips. Nico just chuckled to himself and leaned over him. He kissed him deeply as he thrusted into the smaller man in one go. 

Kevin gasped into his mouth and winced a little again. Nico steadied himself on his hands that he planted next to Kevin’s face and he started fucking into him. His thrusts were hard and deep, the spit was not making the easiest, so he used all of his strength. 

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut from all the pleasure he was feeling. It was still a little painful with no lube, but every time Nico hit his prostate it sent tingles all over his body. 

“Look at you, falling apart like that,” Nico whispered, trying to catch his breath. Kevin was still a moaning mess underneath him, not giving a single fuck about who heard him because Nico just knew what to do to send him into a frenzy. But at Nico’s words Kevin’s eyes snapped angrily at him. 

Kevin gathered all the energy he could to flip them around. He was now sitting on Nico’s cock as he quickly pinned the German’s hands to the bed. Without any words said he started riding him in a quick, hard rhythm. 

Nico just admired him from his place. He dragged his eyes from the way Kevin’s thick thighs flexed as he fucked himself on Nico’s cock, the tattoo across Kevin’s chest and the sweat dripping down his abs, just up to the determined yet needy look the Dane was giving him. 

When Kevin saw that Nico was just watching him silently his face turned even more determined as he picked up his pace. His rhythm got more erratic as he also made sure to clench around Nico’s cock. The German seemed to awake from his daze, as he finally started moaning loudly, not being able to keep it in any longer. 

Kevin smiled smugly at them, but his smile was cut short as Nico reached to stroke his cock. Kevin was so distracted by making sure Nico is the loud one he didn't even realize how close he was.

He realized it too late as he was always coming, Nico’s hand sending him over the edge. Kevin moaned out Nico’s name as he came across his own chest, the cum dripping down onto Nico as well. 

Nico didn’t waste a second as he flipped the Dane onto his back again while pulling out of his ass. With two quick strokes Nico was coming all over Kevin’s chest. He was breathing heavily as he covered the Dane’s tattoo, mixing his come with the Dane’s one. 

Nico fell onto the bed next to Kevin, both of them breathing rapidly as they just laid there. 

“I love you, min skat,” Nico whispered as his breaths evened out. Kevin was just about to say it back when the door busted open. 

“Breakfast is rea-” Lando’s announcement was cut short as he noticed the whole mess the two made. None of them had the energy to cover up so the younger one’s face turned red in a second. “Okay, I will leave you to clean up. Then come to breakfast,” he said with his eyes still glued to the two, more shameless than Kevin would think of him. “Also, I’m telling the dads on you… Or a 50€ can keep my mouth shut,” he added cheekily as he saw Kevin about to protest. 

“Okay, I’ll give you the 50 later,” Nico mumbled. 

“Deal. Hurry up,” Lando said as he made his way out. 

“Little shit,” Nico mumbled into Kevin’s neck as he heard Lando yelling at Alex that he lost the bet and now owned him 50€ as well.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed >.<
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> You can come throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
